Jude, Elize and Teepo
by KH777
Summary: Warning Contains spoilers. Jude, Elize and Teepo were seperated from their other friends. Jiao is still looking for Elize. We the three of them be able to handle Jiao on their own?


This is my author's note to you! If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

Rated K+ for/things you might want to know, violence that is fantasy and mild, and kidnapping.

This is the rating in more detail people. A big hammer gets thrown at a character. The attack is stopped, but knocks the character off a cliff. The character hits the ground. A character casts an attack which pushes another character back. Fighting someone is implied in a scene. A man attempts to kidnap a young girl. A character says that he is trying to kidnap her. It is also implied in another scene.

By the way, this story is based when only Alvin, Milla, Jude, Elize, and Teepo were in the party.

Hello, my name is Jude Mathis. It's very nice to meet you. I'm a fifteen year old boy. I was just about to graduate from medical school when my life was turned upside down. But that was a while ago; right now Elize, Teepo, and I got separated from our other friends, Milla and Alvin. Also, a big man named Jiao is trying to kidnap Elize. I won't let him though, never, because she's my friend. I'm going to have to be alert. Oh, and did I mention that Teepo is basically (or at least looks like) a talking stuffed animal. Elize is a twelve year old girl who can use powerful magic. Maybe that's why Jiao is trying to kidnap her?

"Jude?" Elize almost whispered stopping her pace.

"Yes?" I replied stopping next to her.

"What'll we do if Jiao comes?"

"Kick his butt of course!" Teepo chimed in, floating in the air in front of us.

"I don't think it's a good idea to fight him," I said, putting my index finger on my forehead.

"He's super strong Teepo," Elize said.

"You're probably going to have to have to sooner or later you know," Teepo added.

"He has a point, but I don't think now is a good time. If we wait, our skills will be improved and we will have a better chance of bridging the gap of power between us," I put forward.

"That sounds like a good idea," Elize said.

"Okay Jude you win," Teepo smiled.

"Since when was this a contest?" I asked. We then continued walking.

After a while of walking, we found a cliff and I carefully looked down, kneeling. You couldn't see very far in so there was no way of knowing how deep it was. I shook my head at Elize and Teepo and stood up. We turned around to go the other way. But when we turned around we saw….

"Jiao?!" Elize shocked. We resumed our battle positions. I looked around the battlefield, looking for a loophole. _We have no choice but to fight. There's no other way! _

"We have to fight him," I said urgently.

"It doesn't have to be "we" boy; you and the animal can walk away." Jiao said.

"No way," I answered defensively.

"There's no way I'm leaving Elly with a weirdo like you!" Teepo nearly shouted.

"Then you have chosen your fate," Jiao replied and threw his giant hammer at me. I stopped the attack with my gantlets but the attack hit with so much force that it knocked me over. The hammer fell to the ground. Since I was so close to the cliff, my body was mostly off the cliff when I was knocked over. The weight pulled me in all the way. I tried to grip something but to no avail.

"Jude!" Elize yelled and sprinted over to the cliff and extended her arm quickly, trying to grab me. But I had fallen too far. She watched me fall with her hands on her mouth. I flailed my arms and legs out trying to slow my fall but couldn't even reach the walls. Hitting the ground, I lost consciousness.

This is Teepo's point of view

"Jude! Are you okay? Can you hear me!?" Elize shouted into the hole. Jiao was walking towards her. "Elly! You gotta get up!" I yelled urgently. Taking action, I put my oversized mouth over Jiao's face.

"Get off!" Jiao yelled, trying to pull me off.

"Teepo," she said. Elize stood herself up, turned around and started casting. I got off when her voice stopped. The attack landed and pushed Jiao back.

"Run!" I shouted. Elize ran and I flew past him. We kept going and going and going.

This is Jude's point of view

I awoke with a sharp pain in my ankle. _I'm alive?_ I sighed with relief._ Good thing that cliff wasn't that deep. _Then realization hit me. _I've got to get to Elize and Teepo; they were with Jiao all by themselves. I hope they're okay. Even if they did get away, they also might think something horrible happened to me. I've got to get to them right away! Is my leg broken? That would be a problem. _I moved it, the pain drastically got worse, making me wince. _Just a sprain, that's good. It takes less time for that to heal, but I'd be useless in combat._ I opened my eyes, and used my hands to push myself to a sitting position. _Now how am I going to walk?_ I saw a long, sturdy stick right next to me. _Perfect._

This is Elize's point of view.

Teepo and I huffed and puffed.

"We should be safe now," Teepo announced.

"Do you think Jude is ok?" I worried.

"I'm sure he's okay! We got to stay positive Elly!" Teepo grinned.

"You're right Teepo," I said, determined to not worry because that won't help any.

"Hey you guys."

I turned around so quickly I almost made myself dizzy.

"You're okay!" I smiled and ran over and wrapped my arms around Jude's back. He returned the embrace around my shoulders.

"Hey, I want to join in too," Teepo said. Jude opened his arm and Teepo went inside. Jude moved his arm back. After about a minute we released each other.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Jude apologized.

"Oh, that's okay," I said dismissively.

"That wasn't your fault Jude, you shouldn't be apologizing. It was that meanie Jiao's fault," Teepo added. I then noticed that Jude had been limping.

"Are you okay?" I worried, eyeing his leg. Teepo looked at it too.

"Don't worry I'm fine, it's just a sprain," he said. I noticed a long stick discarded on the ground.

"Did you use that to walk?" I asked, pointing at the stick.

"Yah, it worked pretty well," Jude said.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. But before he could reply, I saw Teepo put the stick back in Jude's hand, the side that had the sprained ankle. He gripped it.

"Thanks Teepo, and no, the stick should be enough," Jude replied kindly.

"You're welcome," Teepo replied happily. "Now, let's go before Mr. Meaniepants shows up." I walked, Teepo flied, and Jude limped using the stick to support himself as we made our way out of the cave.

This is Jude's point of view.

After traveling for a couple of days, we reunited with Alvin and Milla and my ankle was healed.


End file.
